


Vampire Bites Feel Good Apparently

by astrovivir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, F/M, Injury, This is an ons ah leave me alone, Vampires, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Ari’s a girl. Max is a vampire. They meet.





	Vampire Bites Feel Good Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> I made this bc I couldn’t sleep don’t bully me.

A careless little mission was all it was.  
They were sent out to check the perimeters for any lingering vampires. They were told to kill them in sight.  
They were just about finished when Yu said, “Ari, put your hair up.”

  
“No thanks, I’m good.” Ari responded back, a smug smile on her face. Her lengthy brown hair was flowing quite nicely in the peaceful breeze.

  
“Don’t come blaming me when you get caught by a vampire.” Yu joked, going off to the rest of the squad. Ari was left, trailing behind them at a steady pace. 

She looked down at her arm. A bloody bandage was wrapped around it and looked as if it already needed to be changed. They had encountered a band of vampires and one of them got Ari pretty good. Right on an artery.

  
Ari pushed that memory away and continued walking, looking around at the ruins. Remains of building and collapsed poles were everywhere. A trail of blood was on the floor leading into a dirty alleyway that hid potential dangers.

  
One danger, in particular, grabbed Ari’s long hair and pulled her into the alleyway unexpectedly; it closed a hand over her mouth before she could yell for help.

 

* * *

 

Max had really messed up now. He was sent to find food, but instead he got horribly injured. Some scouts had attacked him; luckily he got away, but with consequences.

  
He had a disgusting gash on the left side of his torso, some cuts on his face, and bruises everywhere. He was bleeding out. He needed blood; and fast.

  
He had crawled away into an alleyway and sat for some time, trying to steady his breathing and ignoring the pain all over his body.

  
He heard footsteps and chattering and retreated further into the alleyway, waiting until they passed. Once they did, he came closer to the entrance and sat again. Another sense picked up the smell of something sweet;

  
Blood.

  
Max’s instincts overtook him and he reached out of the poor victim, grabbing ahold of human hair and pulling them in. He clasped a hand over their mouth and as felt the beginning of a yell coming from them. This would be quick and simple. Quick and simple.

  
If cold metal hadn’t collided with Max’s face.

 

* * *

 

Ari’s first instinct was the yell. That didn’t work so she resorted to punching; which worked.

  
The attacker let go of Ari, letting out a hiss of pain and stumbling backwards.   
Ari stood up and was going to call for help when,

  
“Please! Please don’t just- I’m sorry! Just please don’t scream!”

  
Ari looked at her attacker. He was a boy, around her age. He looked badly beat up and she could smell the odor of blood from him. He had red eyes, a vampire. He also looked afraid. Which is what stopped Ari.

  
“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t beat your ass to death right now.” Ari snapped out, causing the boy to flinch.

  
“I-I.. I’m afraid you wouldn’t have to do that,” he removed his arm from where he was hugging his side. It was soaked in blood.

  
“I’m dying, you see, I just.. there wouldn’t be a need for that.” He finished.  
Ari noted how tired he looked. How pale he was from blood loss.

  
“I wasn’t going to hurt you. Just needed a few drops of blood was all.” He added quickly, slumping against the wall of the alleyway.

  
Ari felt a sense of pity in her.

  
“Just a few drops?” She asked, much to the boys surprise. He nodded.

  
Ari sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She mumbled and unbuttoned the tops of her shirt, revealing her neck.   
The boy stared hungrily at it.

  
“Just uh.. make it quick. And not too much, I don’t need to be collapsing out-“ before she could finish the boy had her in his hold, clutching into her with all his strength.

  
He had his fangs sunk into her neck and was sucking desperately.

  
‘Ok.. ok this is happening,’Ari thought. I’m letting some random dude suck my blood in an alleyway. Ok. … it kinda feels good.’

  
Ari pushed on the boy’s chest lightly after a few seconds and he retracted his bite, pulling away just a few inches from her. 

“S-sorry.” He said quietly.

  
“It’s better than having you be a demon.” Ari said.

  
The boy laughed gently. He seemed more alive to Ari now.

  
“I’m uh.. I’m Max.” He introduced.

  
“Ari. Well Max, you sure do make a great first impression.” Ari joked.

  
Max blushed, embarrassed. He continued to apologize some more until Ari stopped him.

  
“You’re a vampire?” She asked.

  
Max nodded. “Sure am..”

  
“Huh, you’re probably the first vampire that I like.” Ari smiled.

  
Max smiled back, relieved to know that there was a slim chance Ari wouldn’t kill him right there.

  
And she wasn’t planning on killing him anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ari’s wearing brass knuckles.  
> for Keith <3


End file.
